Sǐwáng yóuxì (juegos de muerte)
by Fliqpy16
Summary: 4ta tempoarada: cuenta la leyenda que dentro cada uno de nosotros vive un guerrero de la luz, alguien que lucho con mas quien amo, que defendió un ideal por mas ridículo que fuese, que supo distraer a su enemigo, que compartia su mundo con sus seres mas querido, y que tambien sufro una injusticia pero...jamas abandono a sus amigos a un por mas que lo quisiera.
1. Capitulo 1 parte 1: separacion

**Capítulo 1 parte 1: separación (nuevo mundo)**

_Tras haber huida de su amada ciudad y haber escapado de la muerte milagrosamente, 4 amigos son separados por una cruel y vil tormenta que por fortuna para uno de ellos esta tormenta también estaba arrasando en equestria y ponyville._

_Mientras tanto en ponyville todos los ponys estaban resguardados Y calientito en sus casas, algunos estaban dormidos, otros estaban compartiendo con familia…todos a excepción de una zebra que observa la tempestad de la tormenta desde su casa en everfree_

**Bosque Everfree**

(Observando la tormenta distinta desde la ventana)

-Zecora.- tras haberte fugado, de la muerte has escapado…, y ahora después haber llegado a ponyville herido, te encuentras agradecido…Solo espero y solo espero que ojala logres encontrar a tus queridos amigos: Mirror... "suspiro" ojala los demás no te tachen de monstruo y asesino por tu profesión…

**Biblioteca de Ponyville **

**-**Twilight.- "temblando de frio por la tormenta" BRRRRR Que frio que hace, jamás había visto una tormenta tan fuerte en toda mi vida, ni mucho menos de esta magnitud…de seguro fueron los pegasos que exageraron de nuevo…¿me pregunto si las demás estarán bien?

**Casa de Fluttershy**

-Fluttershy.- "ocultándose de la tormenta bajo las cobijas" Ojala la tormenta pase rápido…ojala la tormenta rápido…ojala la tormenta pase rápido "escucha un trueno y grita" AAAAAAAAAAAAK….ojala esta tormenta pase rápido

**Boutique Carrusel**

-Rarity.- "temblando de miedo y ocultándose bajo las cobijas" ojala esta tormenta pase rápido…suerte que estoy aquí y no allá en esa "HORRIBLE" tormenta, jum de seguro fueron los pegasos que exageraron de nuevo

**Mientras Tanto en La tormenta**

**Mirror POV**

**DIA 323 DESPUES DE LA SEPARACION DE LA TORMENTA.**

**-DIARO DE MIRROR: **"atravesando la fuerte tormenta" ya han pasado varios días después de que me separe de ellos en la tormenta, no sé cómo, ni se cuándo…pero milagrosamente podemos huir de starlark city, pero ahora me encuentro solo, sin refugio, sin nada…lo único que tengo a mi alcance es mi espada y algunas cuantas gemas especiales…ya no se ni qué fecha ni día es hoy, ni sé en qué lugar me encuentro…pero si de algo estoy seguro es que si no me muevo moriré y si muero mi querida ciudad estará en ruinas… "se desploma al suelo"…ya todo acabo…TODO: mis amigos, mis tropas, mi ciudad, todo lo que conocía se acabó "pensando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas" y pensar que estuve tan cerca de cumplir mi pacto y juramento pero no pude lograrlo, no, no pude ahora lo único que me resta por hacer es afrontar mi destino y unirme a mi hermano en el cielo del rey chornos… "cerrando los ojos lentamente" lo siento hermano, lo siento general, lo siento amigos…yo…yo…yo…yo…les eh fallado…lo siento.

-¿?.- "resonando a lo lejos" HHHH…Hermano…hermano.

"me levanto de golpe y decidido" ¡NOOO!, ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI, AUN NO, DEBO CONTINUAR, DEBO CONTINUAR, YA QUE SI ME RINDO ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MERCENARIO SERIA!?, AUN NO DEBO MORIR, AUN NO SIN ANTES HABER LUCHADO Y BATALLADO…debo continuar.

Y así fue…seguí, seguí, y seguí a través de la fuerte tormenta hasta que logre divisar algo, me parecía que era ponyville.

- "¡al fin mi viaje dio sus frutos! ¡Al fin eh llegado!"- pensé aliviado ya que huir y llegar acá me fue bastante difícil…pero por desgracia mis queridos amigos no tuvieron mi misma suerte.

Me dirigí a toda prisa donde se encontraba ponyville

-"ah…ah…Ah…al fin llegue, gracias a los guardianes y a chronos por su ayuda" pensé debilitado y con poco aliento

-pero…pero de alguna forma ya…no puedo con…ti…nu…ar… ¡AGH!-. Me desplomo al piso ya sin fuerzas sin continua, pero de alguna forma esa voz resonante me dio animo de continuar y llegar aquí…pero de cierto modo…ya no puedo continuar…ya no tengo fuerzas…ya no

**EN LAS MANOS DE CHRONOS Y EN LAS SUYAS AHORA ESTA MI DESTINO, USTEDES DECIDEN LO QUE VENDRÁ ****DESPUÉS**

**A. ME ENCUENTRA APPLEJACK**

**B. ME ENCUENTRA RAINBOW DASH**

**C. ME ENCUENTRA PINKIE PIE **

**D. ME ENCUENTRA ZECORA**

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 2: un crudo despertar

**Capítulo 1 parte 1: el crudo despertar (nuevo mundo)**

-pero…pero de alguna forma ya…no puedo con…ti…nu…ar… ¡AGH!-. Me desplomo al piso ya sin fuerzas, sin continuar, pero de alguna forma esa voz resonante me dio animo de continuar y llegar aquí…pero de cierto modo…ya no puedo continuar…ya no tengo fuerzas…ya no.

EN LAS MANOS DE CHRONOS Y EN LAS SUYAS AHORA ESTA MI DESTINO USTEDES DECIDEN

ME ENCUENTRA APPLEJACK = nivel de salvación +4, nivel de curiosidad +5

ME ENCUENTRA RAINBOW DASH = nivel de atracción hacia ella +4, nivel de salvación + 4, nivel de curiosidad +9

ME ENCUENTRA PINKIE PIE = nivel de amistad +5, nivel de salvación +5, nivel de popularidad + 9

ME ENCUENTRA ZECORA = nivel de curiosidad +2, nivel de salvación +9

_Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree mirror trataba de despertarse de una fuerte pesadilla_

**Bosque everfree**

_Mirror estaba sudando demasiado mientras se movía de un lado a otro y trataba de abrir los ojos con fuerza_

-mirror.- "con dolor de cabeza" agh… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? "ve algo que lo asombra" ¿¡Pero qué cara…!?

-"llorando y sollozando con un tono maternal"…Adiós mis queridos hijos, nunca los olvidare en especial a ti mi querido mirror: ¡Jamás te olvidare! ¡Lo prometo! "sale corriendo a toda prisa sin fijarse atrás"- la silueta le era familiar para mirror

-mirror- "pensando" mirror…un momento ¿¡MAMÁ!? "Se percata de lo que estaba pensando" ¡HEY TU ESPERA, ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS! "persiguiendo a la que probablemente podría ser su verdadera madre"

_En ese momento mirror empieza perseguir a la extraña yegua que dejo abandonado a 2 potrillos en una puerta, pero cada vez que él lograba alcanzarla ella ganaba más velocidad…hasta que al fin pareció alcanzarla pero de repente una luz brillante lo encegueció y transformo el lugar en una especie de infierno_

_-_"con voz tétrica" ¡mirroooor…mirrooooor…MIRROOOR!- la silueta negra parecida la de un humana lo miraba con ojos rojos mientras se le acerba

-mirror-"aterrado por la silueta" ¿¡QUE!? No, ¡no me puede estar pasando otra vez!…no de nuevo…no otra vez, ¡no otra vez! "retrocediendo aterrorizado"

_La figura tétrica cada se acercaba cada vez más él y mirror retrocedía cada vez más asustado sin fijarse que había atrás de él, pero el espectro se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia donde estaba el, hasta que los 2 llegan a un punto donde cruzan por un espejo y cambian de forma…mirror se veía como un adolescente y la figura tétrica había tomado la forma de la mismísima muerte_

-mirror.- "alterado" ¿¡QUE QUIERES DE MI…QUE…QUEEEEEE!?

-"mirándolo siniestramente" mira detrás de ti y lo comprenderás…mirror- le señala con su mano huesuda

-mirror.- "mira detrás de él y se asombra" ¿¡PERO QUE…!?

_Mirror se percata de lo parecía una especie de escuela o preparatoria estaba toda destruida y que casi todos sus alumnos estaban muertos o inconcientes_

-mirror.- "exaltado y molesto" ¿¡QUE!? ¡NOOOO! "haciéndole frente a la figura tétrica" ¡NO DEJARE QUE MIS ACCIONES CONDENEN A LOS QUE MAS QUIERO Y NO DEJARE QUE SEAN CONDENADO POR MI CULPA NO DE NUEVO!

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE, MIRROR!- Lo agarra por sorpresa del cuello

-mirror.- "asombrado y asustado" ¿¡que!?

-¡ya es hora de que pagues por todas tus acciones, por todos tus pecados, por todas las almas que enviaste al infierno!- la figura cada vez se levantaba más y mas

-mirror.- "aún más asustado" ¿¡QUEEEE!?

-¡YA ES HORA DE QUE DESCANSES…hermanito!- se deja ver el rostro y era más o menos parecido al de mirror pero más tétrico

-mirror.- "sorprendido" ¿¡shadow!? ¡No espera, espera!

-¡dulces sueños, hermanito…bwajajajajajajajajaja!- en ese momento lo suelta

-mirror.- "gritando" ¡no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!

_Todo comienza a dar vueltas, giros y giros más rápidos mientras el caía cada vez más, mirror cierra con fuerza los ojos esperando su final hasta que de un momento a otro logra despertar pero cuando despierta lanza un grito que fue tan fuerte que casi todo ponyville logro oírlo_

-mirror.- "se levanta exaltado y asustado" ¡NOOOOOOOO! "respirando pesado" ah, ah, ah…gracias a chronos todo fue un sueño… ¡un mal sueño!

-¿?.- "acercándose a donde él está" vaya, gracias a celestia has despertado, pero por lo que veo te vez muy asustado… ¿un mal sueño quizás?

-mirror.- "sobándose la cabeza mientras recuperaba la respiración algo exaltado" Si algo así, algo… "se percata de quien le hablo" ¡espera! ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué lugar es este?

-¿?.- llámame Zecora y este lugar es mi hogar…afortunadamente te halle en la entrada de ponyville herido y lesionado, te traje, te cure y te salve.

-mirror.-"pensando" ¿con que, zecora eh?…no sé por qué pero de alguna forma no puedo ver su aura ni sentir su esencia

-zecora.- "confundida" ¿sucede algo, mirror?

-mirror.- no, no pasa nada nada zecora "se percata de que dijo su nombre" espera… ¿¡cómo es que sabes mi nombre!?

-zecora.- mirror… sé que confundido estas por el lugar en el que estas y también sé que estas abrumado por que tu nombre eh adivinado…pero por ahora dime: ¿Cómo fuiste a parar en aquella tormenta en la que te eh encontrado lesionado?

-mirror.- emmmm esto yo "jaqueca" ¡aghh!

-zecora.- ¿te sucede algo, mirror?

-mirror.- No, es que…es que…es que de alguna forma no puedo recordar bien como fue exactamente que llegue a la tormenta

-zecora.-"asiente con la cabeza" entiendo perfectamente mirror, entiendo que tu pasado de alguna forma te ha traumado y por ende no logras recordar cómo has llegado.

-mirro.r- "sobándose la cabeza" hummm no importa, pero dime zecora…como es que lograste adivinar mi nombre, sin ni si quiera haberme presentado.

-zecora.- los vientos de la tormenta me dijeron que vendrías y que debido a eso perdiste a tus amigos

-mirror.- hmmmm ya veo…entonces ¿de alguna forma supiste de mi llegada y viniste a ayudarme, no es así?

-zecora.- así es, mirror

-mirror.- "se levanta de la cama" hmmmm…bien será mejor que vaya a explorar y saber en dónde estoy

-zecora.- yo de ti no saldría ahí afuera pues muchos ahí afuera

-mirror.- "riéndose un poco" ya me eh enfrentado a cosas muchas más peores y con lo que eh vivido ya no le tengo miedo a nada, hmmmm ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está Imperor?

-zecora.- "confundida" ¿imperor? ¿Te refieres a tu espada?

-mirror- si, asi es ¿cómo es que lo supiste?

-zecora.- lo supe por el logo que traías en tu armadura cuando te traje aquí…un logo muy extraño a mi parecer

-mirror- ¿qué?... asi eso, jeje como veras zecora yo no soy un potro cualquiera, yo soy un potro templario

-zecora.- "confundida" ¿un…templario?

-mirror- euyep…un templario. Significa que soy un caballero de la orden del rey chronos

-zecora- "aún más confundida" ¿Rey chronos? ¿Acaso hay más gobernantes aparte de las princesas?

-mirror.- pues donde yo provenía si, bueno eso y los guardianes barrera

-zecora- "sorprendida por el comentario de mirror" ¿Guardianes barrera? ¿Acaso donde tu provenias también habían guardianes que la custodiaba?

-mirror.- emmmm…seeep algo asi, después te explico pero cambiando de tema ¿sabes dónde está la imperor?

-zecora.- ¿Tu espada?

-mirror.- sí, mi espada ¿acaso sabes dónde está?

-zecora.- Oh si claro "señalando al lado de la puerta" tu espada Imperor está al lado de la puerta

-mirror.- OH gracias "se dirige hacia la puerta a recoger la espada" hammm…zecora ¿aparte de mi espada no has visto mi armadura?

-zecora.- tu armadura tuve que desecharla puesto que estaba casi toda destruida

-mirror.- hmmmm bueno no importa al fin de cuentas solo necesito la imperor "saliendo por la puerta" volveré en cuanto pueda

-zecora.- ten cuidado mirror

-mirror.- "Bromeando" jejejeje no prometo nada

_Apenas mirror salió de la casa de zecora no pudo dejar de notar en el inmerso bosque en él se encontraba, y no pudo dejar de admirarlo puesto que donde el provenía no se encontraba bosques así ni mucho menos de ese tamaño, así que mirror siguió caminando y admirando el bosque hasta que encontró la salida hacia ponyville pero no pudo de dejar de quedar impresionado por la belleza que vio un ponyville_

-mirror.- "impresionado" WOOOOOW, vaya así que esta ponyville… ¡increíble! "mirando al cielo" jejejeje vaya chronos sí que me has ayudado…"mirando al frente de nuevo" bien será mejor que dé una vuelta para familiarizarme

_Mirror empezó a caminar hacia ponyville observando todo lo que abundaba en ella pero no pudo dejar de notar que los demás lo observaban raro y lo miraban de lejos, también no dejo de escuchar los murmullos y demás cosas que decían de él. Pero eso él no le importaba ya que como era nuevo entonces lo comprendía perfectamente…pero uno poco lejos de él una silueta no dejaba de observarlo._

-¿?.- "en voz baja" ¿será posible?... ¿podrá ser?... ¡NO PUEDE SER UN PONY NUEVO! "pega un brinco de alegría" ¡siiiiii! "observando a ambos lados" tengo que decirle a las demás "se desvanece con una velocidad que lo único que lo único que queda es una figura idéntica a ella"

**Mirror POV**

-¿¡que fue eso!?...no sé por qué pero de un momento a otro sentí un aura color rosa creería yo, y además de eso de eso sentí y olí la esencia la cual era la de un tipo pastel…hmmm según veo tengo varias opciones así que ustedes eligen:

**A. SEGUIR EL RASTRO DEL AURA Y LA ESENCIA HASTA VER DONDE SE DIRIGE**

**B. SEGUIR MI CAMINO Y EVITAR RIESGOS**

**C. AVERIGUAR DE QUIEN SE TRATA RASTREANDO SU ESENCIA**

**D. HACER CASO OMISO DE LO QUE VI Y SENTI, PUESTO QUE SOLO ERA MI IMAGINACION**

Esta historia continuara


	3. capitulo 1 parte 3: sabueso

**Capítulo 1 parte 3: sabueso (Nuevo mundo)**

¿?.- "en voz baja" ¿será posible?... ¿podrá ser?... ¡NO PUEDE SER UN PONY NUEVO! "pega un brinco de alegría" ¡siiiiii! "observando a ambos lados" tengo que decirle a las demás "se desvanece con una velocidad que lo único que lo único que queda es una figura idéntica a ella"  
**Mirror POV**  
-¿¡que fue eso!?...no sé por qué pero de un momento a otro sentí un aura color rosa creería yo, y además de eso de eso sentí y olí la esencia la cual era la de un tipo pastel…hmmm según veo tengo varias opciones así que ustedes eligen:

**A. SEGUIR EL RASTRO DEL AURA Y LA ESENCIA HASTA VER DONDE SE DIRIGE = **nivel de riesgo +4, nivel de búsqueda +5

**B. SEGUIR MI CAMINO Y EVITAR RIESGOS = **nivel de riesgo 0, nivel de búsqueda -1

**C. AVERIGUAR DE QUIEN SE TRATA RASTREANDO SU ESENCIA = **Nivel de riesgo +3, nivel de inteligencia +9, nivel de búsqueda +5

**D. HACER CASO OMISO DE LO QUE VI Y SENTI, PUESTO QUE SOLO ERA MI IMAGINACION = **nivel de inteligencia +3, nivel de riesgo 0, nivel de búsqueda 0

-"puede que sea mi imaginación, pero será mejor que averigüe de quien es esa esencia, jejeje suerte que sea un rastreador innato"- pensé

-bien será mejor que empiece a rastrear su esencia a si sabré de quien se trata- me dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en la esencia tipo pastel

_Después de que mirror cerró sus ojos se puso en estado de trance aurus (un don muy raro al decir verdad ya que en ese estado los ojos de mirror se tornan brillosos con un color blanco y también en ese estado puede adivinar de quien se trata y donde se encuentra, algo así como un 3 ojo) luego de haber entrado en trance abre los ojos logra ver distintas auras y esencias_

_-_hmmmmmm veamos, veamos de quien se trata esta peculiar esencia- me dije

- emmmm…noup, noup, noup, noup, noup, noup, noup y… ¡AJA! Ya te encontré ¡pinkie pie! - me dije mientras trataba de buscar su rastro hasta que al fin logre hallarlo  
-bien será mejor que siga su esencia para saber dónde es que esta ella, solo espero que aún no me haya notado jejejeje- me dije mientras seguía la esencia con el aurus visión (un don que adquirí a través de los años)

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de ponyville**

**-**pinkie pie.- "tocando con fuerza la puerta" ¡TWILIIIIIIIGHT!

-twilight.- "bajando las escaleras algo molesta" ¡ya voy, ya voy! ¿Aun no entiendo cuál es la prisa? "abre la puerta y se asombra al ver a pinkie" ¡ah! Hola pinkie… "Antes de que pudiera decir algo pinkie la agarra y la sacude con fuerza"

-pinkie pie.- "sacudiendo emocionada a twilight" ¡HAY UN PONY NUEVO EN PONYVILLE!

-twilight.- "sorprendida por el comentario de pinkie pie" ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡UN PONY NUEVO EN LA PONYVILLE!? ¿¡LO DICES ENCERIO PINKIE!?

-pinkie pie- ¡Sí! Twilight

-twilight.- ¿estas segura?

-pinkie pie.- ¡tan segura como el mejor candado de seguridad!

-twilight- "emocionada" ¡hay que emoción!...un pony nuevo en ponyville y de raza será ¿terrestre, Pegaso o unicornio?

-pinkie pie- terrestre

-twilight.- "sorprendida" ¿¡terrestre!?

-pinkie pie- sipirilipi y además de eso parece que es una especie de guardia real o algo así

-twilight.- "aún más sorprendida por el comentario de pinkie" ¿¡Guardia real!? ¿¡P-p-pero porque lo dices!?

-pinkie pie- lo digo porque cuando lo vi, tenía una especie de espada en su lomo y además no tenía cutie Mark

-twilight.- "sorprendida por lo último que dijo pinkie pie" ¿¡no la tiene!?...vaya debe de ser increíble ese pony nuevo. Terrestre, Guardia, sin cutie…vaya ¿me pregunto que más secretos aguardara ese pony?

-pinkie pie.- y bien twilight ¿Qué me dices se le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?

-twilight.- digo que tienes razón pinkie, Lo mejor será darle una cálida bienvenida

-pinkie pie- oki doki

-twilight.- ¡bien! Le iré avisar a celestia y a las demás, tu ve y prepara el resto

-pinkie pie- oki doki

**Mientras tanto en ponyville**

**-**mirror.**- **"siguiendo el rastro de la esencia" bien pinkie veamos donde estuviste "se topa con la biblioteca y nota otras 2 auras y esencias" Ja, ¿qué les parece? al parecer aquí vive alguien. Un unicornio y un dragón ¿creí que los dragones casi no se llevaban bien con los ponis? Jummm ya que….bien ¡ah seguir el rastro!

_Y así fue mirror siguió el rastro del aura rosa hasta que logro encontrar su origen el cual era una pastelería y dulcería que mirror logro identificar fácilmente  
_

-mirror- "silbido" lindo lugar…será mejor que entre, pida algo y me presente ya de por si me dio mucha hambre jejejejejejeje… ¡esperen! "se percata de que no tiene dinero" ¡maldición! ¡Me lleva la que me trajo, no tengo ni una mísera moneda! "encogiéndose de hombros" jum ya que lo mejor será presentarme Jejejejejeje

**Mientras tanto en canterlot**

-celestia.- muy bien falta poco para que mi querida hermana me releve el turno "aparece una carta frente a ella" al parecer mis queridas ponis aprendieron una nueva lección de la amistad ¿me pregunto qué será?

*carta*

Querida princesa celestia:

Es un gran placer para mi informarle que ha llegado un pony nuevo a la ciudad y no es solo un pony cualquiera, es una especie de guardia real terrestre sin cutie Mark, las chicas y yo estamos preparándole una fiesta sorpresa, esperamos que pueda asistir con luna si es posible ya que si asiste le podremos presentar al nuevo.

Atte. La princesa twilight sparkle

*fin de la carta*

-Luna.- "entrando al corredor" ¿sucede algo querida hermana?

-Celestia.- "feliz" ¿Qué te parece luna? Acaba de enterarme que un guarda real terrestre sin cutie Mark acaba de llegar a equestrita

-Luna.- "confundida e intrigada" ¿un guardia terrestre sin cutie mark? ¿Estas segura hermana?

-celestia.- si luna, y al parecer twilight y sus amigas planean hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida ¿quieres asistir?

-Luna- "contenta" sí, por supuesto que si hermana sería interesante ver de quien se trata

-celestia.- muy bien hermana, iremos para ver si todo esta listo ¿te parece?

-Luna.- de acuerdo

**Mientras tanto en la entrada de sugar cup corner**

-mirror.- "pensando" ¡con un carajo! ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Sin dinero y con hambre solo falta que me…No mejor no a no ser que me quiera volver un pony achicharrado jejejeje "hablando consigo mismo" hmmm veamos las posibilidades…si entro y me presento creo que me darán comida gratis por confundirme con un guardia real o algo asi…y si no entro tendré más hambre de la que ya tengo y estaré parado como un idiota por horas sin hacer nada…hmmmmm creo que entrare a ver si consigo algo Jejejejeje, sin embargo creo que tengo un fragmento de cristal imperium en mi melena "se percata de lo que dijo y se le prende el foco" ¡imperium! ¡Eso es! Se me había olvidado que los imperium cumplen todo tipo de deseos y si le pido que me de dinero para comida lo hara "Contento" jijijij, jajajajajaja ¡SOY UN GENIO!...sin embargo también podría pedirle comida… ¡PERO! Para eso necesitaría el cristal completo así que mejor no.

_Mirror mete su casco en su corta melena y efectivamente tenía un fragmento de cristal imperium, lo puso en el suelo cerro los ojos, se concentró y de un momento a otro el fragmento se convirtió en una bolsa con 200 monedas de diamantes con un hoyo en medio Que en bits seria equivaldría aproximadamente a 400.000.000 ya que cada moneda vale más que un bit pero de donde el provenía cada moneda equivaldría a su valor normal ósea, luego de eso mirror cogió la bolsa y entro a sugar cup corner._

_-_mirror._- "_entrando a sugar cup corner_" emmmm ¿hola?...hay alguien_

-Sr. cake- "Ve a mirror y se impresiona" ¡Ah…HOLA! ¿Tú eres nuevo, no es así?

-mirror- jejeje si señor soy nuevo…Me llamo mirror Blaze.

-Sr. cake- jejejeje encantado mirror gusto en conocerte y bien dime mirror ¿en qué puedo servirte?

-Mirror.- ¿tiene algo de comer aquí? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Sr. cake- ¡oh por supuesto que sí! Tenemos: cupcakes, pastelillos, donas, malteadas ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-mirror.- deme un cupcake y una malteada de cualquier sabor por favor

-Sr. cake – seguro en un momento te los traigo

-mirror.- espere "saca 2 monedas del bolso y se las muestra" ¿acepta estas monedas?

-Sr. cake- mmmm, ¡WOOOW!, Son realmente raras y brillan ¿de dónde las sacaste?

-mirror.- de un cristal mágico que encontré hace una semana atrás

-Sr. cake.- ¡Vaya!

-mirror.- no se preocupe, si las vende conseguirá mucho más de lo que gana ya que el valor de cada una de estas monedas es mucho más mayor que las monedas que abundan aquí, es decir: que el valor de cada moneda es muchísimo más mayor que el de una moneda comunicorreiente

-Sr. cake- ¡ENCERIO!

-mirror.- seeep

-Sr. cake- Jejejeje, está bien las aceptare esta vez, pero trata de conseguir bits para la próxima

-Mirror.- Jejeje, lo tendré en cuenta

_Después de esperar su comida, mirror se comió casi todo de un solo golpe puesto que tenía mucha hambre pero no pudo dejar de observar como algunos ponis lo observan mientras él comía lo cual para él le resultaba gracioso ya que a él jamás en su vida lo han visto comer, después de eso agradeció por la comida y se fue pero no antes por preguntar por pinkie pie_

-mirror.- hammm ¿disculpe señor, pero por causalidad no conocerá a alguien con el nombre de pinkie?

-Sr cake- ¿pinkie pie?... ¡por supuesto que la conozco! Veras, ella vive en la planta alta y nos ayuda a mí y a mi esposa en el trabajo

-mirror.- ¡Ah! Ya veo…mmmm, bien gracias por la comida. Hasta luego "se marcha"

-Sr cake- jejeje no mirror, Gracias a ti. Hasta luego

_Luego de unos minutos de que mirror saliera de sugar cup corner entra pinkie pie algo emocionada_

-pinkie pie- "emocionada" ¿Disculpe sr cake, pero de casualidad no ha entrado aquí un pony con una espada en su lomo?

-Sr cake- ¿te refieres a mirror?

-pinkie pie.- "sorprendida" ¿¡mirror!? ¿Así se llama él?

-sr cake- siiip, y mira lo que nos dejó "le muestra las monedas"

-pinkie pie- "asombrada por el brillo de las monedas" ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Que monedas más brillantes y bonitas! vaya que debe de ser generoso ese sujeto

-sr cake.- ¡así es!

-pinkie pie- bien en todo caso ¿sabes a donde se fue?

-sr cake- ¡oh, por supuesto! Acabo de salir y creo que te estaba buscando por que antes de irse pregunto

-pinkie pie- "conmocionada por la notica" ¿¡ENCERIO!? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?... bueno no importa ¡oye! ¿Podrías por favor traerme o hacerme un pastel para él? ¡Es que es para su fiesta sorpresa!

-sr cake.- ¡oh por su puesto pinkie! Solo espera un momento quieres

_-_pinkie pie_- _oki doki

_Luego de unos momentos el sr cake le trae a pinkie un pastel muy grande a pinkie en el cual decía: "bienvenido seas a equestria mirror"_

-pinkie- ¡oh, vaya que es un pastel muy bonito! Gracias sr cake

-sr cake.- jeje de nada pinkie ojala le gusto a tu amigo

_Después de eso mirror se va a toda prisa a la biblioteca de ponyville que era el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta _

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de ponyville**

**-**pinkie pie**- **"tocando la puerta"

-twilight.- "asomando la cabeza por la puerta" ¿trajiste el pastel?

-pinkie pie- si claro, aquí lo traigo "muestra el pastel"

-twilight.- "contento" Perfecto, entra solo falta que lleguen las princesas para darle la bienvenida

-celestia y luna.- "aterrizando en la entrada"

-twilight.- "emocionada" que bien, ya llegaron

-celestia.- hola twilight, ¿ya está todo listo?

-twilight.- "contenta" si por supuesto entren, ya están todos reunidos

-celestia- ¡perfecto! Ven vamos luna "entra con luna a la biblioteca"

_Mientras tanto mirror sigue el rastro de lo que parece para él una esencia tipo pastel hasta llegar a la biblioteca de ponyville, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho ya que había pasado por ese sitio_

-mirror.- "algo disgustado" ¿¡QUE!? ¿De nuevo? "encogiéndose de hombros" ¡ya que! "se acerca a la entrada hasta que se percata de algo" ¡momento!...ya había pasado por este lugar y había 2 auras distintas pero ahora hay varias: un naranja, una amarilla, una blanca, una rosada (la cual ya había detectado cuando llegue), una azul claro, una morada y otras más aparte de una arcoíris y otra azul oscuro…mmmm será mejor que entre para saber que está pasando.

_Mirror entra a la biblioteca todo estaba ah oscuros hasta que de un momento se encendió la luz y logra ver varios ponis reunidos, más las princesas sentadas con una gran sonrisa y un letrero de bienvenida colgando_

-¡SORPRESAAAAAA!

-mirror- "pega un brinco del susto de una manera chistosa" ¡Ay aja!

-pinkie pie- "riéndose del brinco que pego mirror" jajajajajajajaja, sí que eres gracioso mirror.

-mirror.- emmmmmm… "pensando con cara de poker face" ¡NO DIGAS POTATO, NO DIGAS POTATO, NO DIGAS POTATO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO DIGAS POTATOOOOO!

**Mirror POV**

**-**Muy bien…al parecer los de esta ciudad me prepararon una "fiesta sorpresa" y además de eso parece que me estaban esperando con ansias (¡no se imaginan la expresión de mi rostro!), pero aparte de eso no logro comprender como pinkie pie logro descubrir mi nombre ¡me lleva la que me trajo! ¿Ahora qué? ….mmmmmm, Muy bien por lo visto tengo cuatro opciones:

**A. SALIR HUYENDO CUAL GALLINA DESPAVORIDA.**

**B. PRESENTARME CORDIALMENTE Y UNIRME A LA FIESTA**

**C. PRESENTARME CORDIALMENTE Y QUEDARME CALLADO DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA FIESTA**

**D. SALUDAR CORDIALMENTE, PRESENTARME CON LOS DEMAS, UNIRME UN RATO A LA FIESTA E IRME (Soy algo tímido en especial cuando frente una poni) **


	4. Capitulo 2: nuevo mundo

**CAPITULO 2: NUEVO MUNDO (UNA SORPRESA MUY INESPERADA) **

-pinkie pie- "riéndose del brinco que pego mirror" jajajajajajajaja, sí que eres gracioso mirror.

-mirror.- emmmmmm… "pensando con cara de póker face" ¡NO DIGAS POTATO, NO DIGAS POTATO, NO DIGAS POTATO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO DIGAS POTATOOOOO!

**Mirror POV**

-Muy bien…al parecer los de esta ciudad me prepararon una "fiesta sorpresa" y además de eso parece que me estaban esperando con ansias (¡no se imaginan la expresión de mi rostro!), pero aparte de eso no logro comprender como pinkie pie logro descubrir mi nombre ¡me lleva la que me trajo! ¿Ahora qué? ….mmmmmm, Muy bien por lo visto tengo cuatro opciones:

**A. SALIR HUYENDO CUAL GALLINA DESPAVORIDA. Nivel de popularidad = +3, nivel de cortesía = +1**

**B. PRESENTARME CORDIALMENTE Y UNIRME A LA FIESTA = nivel de popularidad = +5, nivel de cortesía = 5+**

**C. PRESENTARME CORDIALMENTE Y QUEDARME CALLADO DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA FIESTA = Nivel de popularidad = +3, nivel de cortesía = +2**

**D. SALUDAR CORDIALMENTE, PRESENTARME CON LOS DEMAS, UNIRME UN RATO A LA FIESTA E IRME (Soy algo tímido en especial cuando frente una poni) = nivel de popularidad= +6, nivel de cortesía = +4 **

- "muy bien…tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"- pensé

-emmmmm… ¿me pregunto qué aria Wong fei en una situación como esta?- me dije

**FLASHBACK**

_Se ve a mirror junto con un potro de su misma estatura de color azul oscuro y con un copete algo común, hasta que de un momento a otro el general del escuadrón de mercenarios (que era donde el antes estaba, lo llama)_

_-general stalfos- ¡hey mirror! ¿Puedes venir un momento?_

_-mirror.- ¡sí mi general! _

_-Wong Fei.-"riéndose a carcajadas" Jajajajajajajajaja ay amigo, eso solo te pasa a ti jejejejejeje_

_-mirror.- "are you fucking kidding me" ¡tú cállate que a ti también te van a llamar!_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-siiii, creo que eso que tampoco ayuda- me dije

-muy bien entonces en ese caso…-a penas al terminar de decir esa frase Salí corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, lo cual no fue muy cortes pero…no tenía otra opción.

_Luego de que mirror saliera corriendo como cual gallina despavorida…_

-mirror.-"molesto" ¡OYE!

_No te ofendas pero es verdad…_

-mirror.- "apenado" ¡así! Es cierto jejejejejeje prosigue.

_Bueno *aclaración de garganta* ejem…luego de que mirror saliera de la fiesta como cual gallina despavorida muchos de los que estaban en ella quedaran aburridos y tristes por no poder saludarlo, hablar con él y festejar con el_

-pinkie pie- "triste y con la melena lacia" ¡Ay No es justo todo este esfuerzo para nada! "comienza a llorar"

-celestia.- No te preocupes pinkie pie, ¡Yo lo traigo! Además se nota que es algo tímido, por eso salió corriendo "hace brillar su cuerno y empieza a jalar algo"

_De un momento se empieza a escuchar un poni gritando de una manera chistosa que se acercaba cada vez más, más, y más hasta que entra a la biblioteca._

-mirror.- "volteando a mirar despacio y se asusta al ver a celestia" ¡waaaaa!

-celestia.- "algo exeptica y asombrada" ¡vaya! ¿Tú debes ser mirror, no es así?

-mirror.- emmmm…euyep, ese soy yo ¿por?

-celestia.- ya veo…entonces en ese caso ¿no crees que deberías disculparte no crees?

-Mirror.- "confundido" ¿disculparme?..."se percata de lo que había hecho anteriormente" ¡ah ya entiendo! "suspiro deprimido" creo que fue algo grosero de mi parte haber huido de esa forma "suspira de nuevo" ¡Muy bien ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer! "dirigiéndose a la princesa" así que si me lo permite princesa celestia, tengo que disculparme con alguien

-celestia- "feliz lo baja despacio" Adelante ve mirror, después me explicas como supiste lo de mi nombre

-mirror.- "Feliz" Jejeje gracias su majestad

_Después de eso mirror se acerca pinkie pie para disculparse por haber de su fiesta _

-mirror.- "hablándole suavemente al oído" ¡hey! ¿Por qué tan triste?

-pinkie pie.- "triste y molesta" estoy triste porque un poni grosero huyo de su propia fiesta

-mirror.- "Algo juguetón" ¿enserio? ¡Que grosero! Y… ¿se puede saber cómo se llamaba?

-pinkie pie.- "triste con la melena lacia" mirror blaze

-mirror- "algo sarcástico y juguetón" ¿enserio? ¡Que terrible! Pero oye… ¿sabes una cosa?

-pinkie pie.- "triste" ¿qué?

-mirror.- "juguetón" bueeeeno, pues es que…Yo soy mirror blaze

-pinkie pie.- "se percata de lo que dijo y se le esponja la melena" ¿¡enserio!?... ¿pero cómo eso es…?

-mirror.- jejejeje está bien…si no me crees pregúntame algo que solo el sabría

-pinkie pie.- "emocionada" ok, aquí voy primera pregunta: ¿Qué llevaba en su lomo cuando lo vi?

-mirror.- una espada, o como yo prefiero decirle "lux imperor" que vendría significando luz imperial

-pinkie pie.- "más emocionada" ¡AY NO PUEDE SER! Muy bien, Muy bien segunda pregunta: ¿Qué clase de monedas le diste o le dio ah al sr. cake?

-mirror.- monedas de diamante

-pinkie pie.- "aún más emocionada" ¡NO PUEDE SEEER! Tercera pregunta: ¿Cómo fue que me localizaste y encontraste?

-mirror.- por tu aura y esencia, tu aura era rosa y tu esencia era de pastel, Después te lo explico

-pinkie pie.- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTO ES INCREIBLE! Muy bien cuarta y última pregunta ¿Por qué no llevas cuite Mark?

-mirror- "suspiro" una vez un sabio me dijo que la verdadera cutie Mark se lleva adentro en el corazón y que la que se lleva por fuera no es más que un recuerdo que se lleva a través de los años y además…no necesito una para saber quién soy, con tan solo serlo soy feliz

-pinkie pie- "se voltea a verlo, se pone súper feliz y lo abraza" ¡YAY NO LO PUEDO CREER EREES TU! Pero…

-mirror.- ¿sucede algo?

-pinkie pie.- pero… ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste y porque saliste huyendo de la fiesta?

-mirror.- "apenado" bueno Jejejeje veras soy algo tímido y es la primera vez que me hacen algo así, y la razón de la que te haya encontrado es porque gracias a una enfermedad que tengo se me fue concedido un Don el cual es poder ver auras e identificar esencias

-pinkie pie.- "asombrada" Ooooh ya veo, entonces es por eso que supiste donde estaba esta exactamente ¿no es así?

-mirror.- emmmm...euyep, de hecho también por eso supe quién eres

-pinkie pie.- wooow mirror eso de poder adivinar quién es quien por medio de su aura y todo eso debe ser genial y también debes de sentirte súper duper ultra importante por haber adquirido esa habilidad

-mirror.- de hecho pinkie eso no es así, ya que también debido a esta enfermedad también puedo poseer, manipular, y controlar magia de alicornio

-mane six.-"asombradas al unísono" ¿¡magia de alicornio!?

-Twilight.- "se acerca rápidamente a mirror" ¡espera!... ¿puedes usar magia de alicornio sin necesidad de tener estudios ni cuerno?

-mirror.- ¡SIIIIP, ASI ES!, pero eso un tema aparte que más adelante les explicare….emmm bueno ¿no se supone que esto es una fiesta?

-pinkie pie.- es cierto ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!

-todos.- "al unísono" ¡SIIIII!

_Después de eso la fiesta se tornó animada bailaron, rieron y disfrutaron, la mayoría de los ponis hablaron con mirror blaze algunos le preguntaron si en verdad era un guardia, otros le preguntaron de donde venía y la mayoría solo disfrutaba escucharlo, ya horas después la fiesta se había acabado y la mayoría se había ido para sus casas a excepción de mirror, pero las princesas antes de irse quisieron preguntarle algo._

-celestia.- ¿oye mirror se puede saber en dónde te vas a quedar?

-mirror.- aun no lo sé, apenas acabo de llegar

-luna.- ¿y si te vienes a quedar con nosotras en canterlot?

-mirror- emmmmm… "pensando" ahmmm ok, creo que no tengo más opción

**Mirror POV **

-hammm ok, creo no tengo a ningún otro lugar a donde ir así que ustedes escogen:

**A. IR A QUEDARME CON ELLAS A CANTERLOT**

**B. CON PINKIE PIE UN PAR DE DIAS Y DESPUES IR CON ELLAS**

**C. QUEDARME CON LAS MANE SIX EN PONYVILLE**

**D. HACER UN PAR DE COSAS Y DESPUES IR CON LAS PRINCESA A CANTERLOT**

Esta historia continuara…


	5. capitulo 3: sacrificio doradO

**Bien mis queridos amigos eh aqui el 3 capitulo pero antes les advierto que puede ser un poco fuerte...y aqui estan las stats de mirror**

**salvacion 7 (5 + 2)  
inteligencia y demas: 17 (5+3+9)  
cortesia y popularidad : 11 (5+6)**

* * *

** CAPITULO 3: Sacrificio Dorado (Shadow Blaze)**

-luna.- ¿y si te vienes a quedar con nosotras en canterlot?

-mirror- emmm…"pensando" ahmmm ok, creo que no tengo más opción

**Mirror POV**

-hammm ok, creo no tengo a ningún otro lugar a donde ir así que ustedes escogen:

**A. IR A QUEDARME CON ELLAS A CANTERLOT = nivel de cortesía +5, nivel de popularidad +6**

**B. QUEDARME CON PINKIE PIE UN PAR DE DIAS Y DESPUES IR CON ELLAS = nivel de amistad con pinkie +5, nivel de cortesía +4**

**C. QUEDARME CON LAS MANE SIX EN PONYVILLE = Nivel de amistad + 9**

**D. HACER UN PAR DE COSAS Y DESPUES IR CON LAS PRINCESA A CANTERLOT nivel de cortesía +5, Nivel de popularidad +7**

-hammm ok Si no tengo a otro lugar a donde ir, ni donde quedarme sería bueno quedarme en catnterlot- me dije

_Después de eso se quedó pensando durante un largo en lo que habían le habían dicho ya que no sabía si era buena idea quedarse con ellas._

-mirror.- hammm…no lo sé, no creo que sea muy buena idea

-twilight.- por favor mirror ¡será divertido!, además te va a encantar canterlot

-mirror.- hammm está bien, muy bien en ese caso adelántense y yo las veré allá

-celestia.- muy bien mirror nos veremos allá, adiós mirror "sale volando"

-luna.- hasta pronto mirror "prende vuelo y sale volando"

-twilight- Hasta luego mirror, nos veremos en canterlot "sale volando con las princesas"

-mirror- "despidiéndose" ¡hasta luego!

-pinkie pie.- "algo triste" ¿oye en verdad vas a ir en canterlot?

-mirror.- seeep así es, pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarlas y platicaremos

-pinkie pie.- ¿enserio?

**-**mirror.**- **sipi

-pinkie pie.- "feliz" ¡siiii!

-Applejack- Hammm… ¿Mirror no es así?

-mirror.- emmm…si, así es

-AppleJack.- emmm, oye mirror

-Mirror.- ¿Si, Applejack?

-Applejack.- "dudando" emmm, bueno… ¿Cómo planeas irte a canterlot sin alas y sin carruaje?

-mirror.- simple: Le digo a imperor que me lleve hasta ya y listo, verán lux imperor puede cumplir casi toda clase de deseos ´pero siempre cuando sean de lugares

-applejack.- ah ya entiendo, ¿ósea que tu espada mítica te tele transporta?

-mirror.- siipi así es, bien ya me voy "agarra su espada y la pone enfrente de el" hasta luego. "aclaración de garganta" ¡IMPEROR! Onerariis canterlot "se vuelve una bola de luz que sale por la ventana directo hacia canterlot"

-pinkie pie y las demás-"unísono" hasta luego, vuelve pronto, te extrañaremos

_Luego de eso mirror llega a la entrada del castillo pero antes de entrar pregunta por celestia y las princesas_

-mirror.- hammm… ¿disculpen, es aquí donde vive la princesa celestia?

-guardias.- ¿Qué es lo que busca con las princesa?

-mirror.- "algo tímido y temeroso" ¡no nada! Es solo que ella me dijo que me viniera y me hospedara acá si no…es…molestia jejeje

-guardia 1.- ¡Momento! ¿Tú debes ser mirror blaze, no es así?

-mirror.- "tímido" siiii, ese soy yo jejeje

-guarida 1.- ¡ah! Entonces en esa pasa, creo que las princesas te están esperando arriba.

-mirror.- ¡Oh! Gracias jeje

_Mirror entra al castillo pero antes de entrar es retenido por el segundo guardia que se percata de la espada que llevaba en su lomo_

_-_guardia 2.- ¡Espera! ¿Qué esa que llevas cargando en el lomo?

-mirror.- ¿Qué mi espada?, se me fue otorgada en una mis misiones

-Guardia 1.- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Hacías misiones?

-mirror.- siiiip

-guardia 1- "asombrado" ¿enserio?

-mirror.- ¡Así ees!

-guardia 2.- ¿y…, que clase de misiones hacías?

-mirror.- rescates, ataques, incognito...y muchas otras que les explicare en otro ya que por ahora estoy cansado y me gustaría descansar un rato

-guardia 2.- ¡oh! Claro sigue, pero antes dinos qué clase de espada es la que llevas y que es lo que hace

-mirror.-ah eso, bueno "aclaración de garganta" verán la espada que llevo o como yo más prefiero decirle "Lux Imperor" es una espada antigua de los templarios de la orden de los caballeros de la luz que fue forjada con magia para eliminar necrófagos, demonios y otras criaturas demoniacas

-guardia 1- ah ya veo, ósea que eres como un caza demonios ¿no es así?

-mirror.- emmm…si algo así

-guardia.- bien, ya puedes pasar

-mirror.- ah, gracias

_Luego de una larga charla con los guardias mirror se dispone a entrar al castillo, después de eso saluda a las princesas, habla con ellas un rato y luego se va a dormir a la habitación que le habían preparado_

**Al día siguiente**

-mirror.-"estirándose" ¡YAAAAAYWNNNN! Qué bien dormí, bien más vale que baje y salude

_Luego de eso mirror sale de su habitación pero antes de eso mira por la ventana y observa el hermoso paisaje pero queda algo melancólico ya que al ver eso le hizo recordar a alguien que el estimaba, quería y amaba mucho…alguien que sacrifico su vida por el cuándo apenas era un potrillo 7 años_

-Mirror.- "suspira profundo, melancólico y triste" Ojala estuvieras acá conmigo…Ojala no te hubieras sacrificado por mi…Si tan solo..."Comienza a Llorar" Si Tan solo…Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado en ese momento...si hubiera reaccionado "comienza a llorar por la rabia y aprieta sus labios" Si hubiera Reaccionado…Si no fuera tan débil…"se cae al piso y estalla en llanto y lágrimas"… ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SIDO FUERTE EN ESE MOMENTO TE HUBIERA SALVADO Y ESTARIAS ACA CONMIGO!... ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!... ¡Shadow!...¡SHADOW!... ¿¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLO, POR QUE!? "comienza a llorar de una forma desgarradora"

_Después de eso twilight entra a la habitación de él y se percata que estaba en el suelo_

-Twilight- "entrando a la habitación" hola mirror solo pasaba para darte los buenos días y… "se percata de que mirror estaba tumbado en el piso de rodillas" ¡Oh, Por celestia! "se acerca rápidamente a él" ¿estás bien…? "se percata de que tiene una expresión algo triste" ¿hey, oye mirror te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-mirror.- sí, sí, estoy…No, de hecho no Twilight. Veras…Hoy en este mismo día…Murió mi querido hermano Shadow Blaze

-Twilight.- "impactado por el comentario" ¡OH, POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA! ¿Y que fue él lo que le sucedió?

-mirror.- bueno…eso es algo de lo cual no me gusta hablar mucho, pero ya que fuiste amable conmigo te lo diré

(When all is lost – symphony x)

*Anécdota*

Shadow Blaze uno de los mejores capitanes Y templarios de los black bullet (el grupo de mercenarios donde estaba mirror anteriormente) estaba paseando tranquilamente con su pequeño hermano mirror blaze que apenas tenía unos 5 años o 6 años de edad.

-Shadow.- ¿hey mirror, te gusto el helado?

-mirror.- "Feliz" Si Hermano, ¡Gracias!

-Shadow.- "mirando feliz a su hermano" Jejeje, lo que sea por mi hermanito

-mirror.-"mirando con ilusión a shadow" ¿oye hermano, algún día podre ser como tú: un pony reconocido por los black bullet y un templario valeroso como tú?

-shadow.- mercenario no lo sé aun, los comandantes aun lo discuten, pero templario de la luz creo que si

-mirror.- "asombrado" ¿¡ENSERIO!?

-shadow.- euyep, así es hermano…Algún día serás un gran templario de la orden de cronos, ¡tan grande que hasta los mismos demonios y necrófagos huirán al oír tu nombre!

-mirror.- "aún más asombrado" ¿¡enserio!?

-Shadow.- así es mirror,

-mirror.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-mirror.- no lo sé, simplemente lo supuse

-mirror.- ¡Vaya! Ósea que algún día tendré tu espada "lux imperor"

-Shadow.- así es hermanito, así… "se queda callado por unos minutos"

_En ese momento shadow se percata de que alguien los estaba siguiendo desde lejos_

-Shadow.- "se da media vuelta y desenfunda su espada" ¿¡quien anda ahí!?

-¿?.-…

-Shadow- ¿¡quién eres, contesta!?

-¿?- "deja ver sus ojos rojos"

-Shadow.- no puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

-¿?.- "acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos"

-shadow.- ¡maldición! ¡LOS OSCUROS, ME ENCONTRARON!

-mirror.- "confundido al ver todo lo que sucede" ¿hermanito, que sucede?

-shadow- "agarra a su hermano por sorpresa y se lo hecha al lomo" ¡no hay tiempo de explicar, SUJETATE! "sale corriendo a toda prisa"

-¿?.- "señalándolos" ¡MATADLOS, VAMOS!

(No surprises - Radiohead)

_En ese momento shadow corrió por varias horas para huir de sus opresores pero no servía ya que a cada momento ellos lo encontraban, parecía inútil huir, parecía inútil escapar y no había esperanza pero eso a shadow no le importaba siempre hallaba la forma de salir, corrió, corrió y corrió por varias horas cargando a su hermano en su lomo, corrieron por varias horas hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida…estaban acorralados y no había escapatoria._

-¿?.- ¡DECIDNOS DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA GEMA DE GAIA Y NO OS AREMOS SUFRIR!

-Shadow.- ¡NUNCA!

-¿?.- ¡ENTONCES MUERAN EN EL NOMBRE DE MALPHAS!

_En ese momento los ponis misteriosos hicieron aparecer de la nada unos cuchillos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos _

-shadow.- "agarra u su hermano y lanza fuerte a una esquina" ¡NO!

_En ese momento shadow se para en 2 y se pone enfrente de su hermano para recibir las múltiples cuchilladas por él, pero eso al parecer eso a él no le importaba ya que por cada cuchillada que recibía esbozaba un fuerte a una sonrisa a su hermano, pero por desgracia mirror no quería ver a su hermano shadow morir, ni mucho menos perderlo_

(Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses)

-shadow.- "recibiendo las cuchilladas" mi…mi…mi…Agh…mirror, tengo algo que decirte

-mirror.- "angustiado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas" S…S…*sniff* Si Hermano

-shadow.- "recibiendo las cuchilladas" escucha esto hermano…yo…yo…yo no me quiera irme sin antes despedirme de mi querido hermano, sin antes haberte visto por última vez, te eh visto crecer mirror y déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti…y además te has vuelto muy fuerte así que antes de irme quiero dejarte a imperor contigo así sabré que está en buenas manos y además de eso…yo (recibe una cuchillada grande por la espalda) ¡AGH!...te amo hermanito, ¡Cuídate! (cae al piso cerca de su hermano)

-mirror.- "se acerca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su hermano y empieza a sacudirlo" hermano…hermano…hermanito…shadow no te vayas…no…nooo… ¡Nooooo!

-¿?.- ya déjenlo… ya tenemos lo que queríamos "se desvanece"

(The reason - Hoobastank)

-mirror.- "se tumba al piso cerca de su difunto hermano y comienza a llorar de una forma desgarradora" ¡SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW NO ME DEJES SOLO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*fin de anécdota*

-mirror.- y eso fue lo que le sucedió a mi hermano, así que hasta hoy se cumple el aniversario de su sacrificio…y cada vez que me veo en el espejo lo veo a el

-Twilight- ya veo… ¿pero porque no nos mencionaste eso?

-mirror- porque cada vez que lo menciono tachan a mi hermano como un monstruo que vendió su alma por dinero, por eso

-Twilight.- ya entiendo, pero él no es eso ¿verdad?

-mirror.- no, mi hermano no era eso, mi hermano era un héroe que defendió y protegió a los demás por sus ideales

-Twilight.- ¡Oh! ya entiendo, ósea que tu prefieres guardarte tu dolor y no mencionarle a nadie sobre tu hermano para no recordarte el dolor ¿no es así?

-mirror.- si así es

-Twilight.- ¡Vaya!... ¡Hey, y que tal si le cuentas a las princesas sobre tu hermano! Tal vez asi ellas hagan que respeten a tu hermano por su sacrificio

-Mirror.-emmm…no lo se

-Twilight.- ahí ¡por favor mirror! Sé que no te gusta recordar ese momento pero si no lo haces las ponis de ponyiville creerán que tú y tu hermano son asesinos a sangre fría y tu dolor será peor ¡por favor, mirror! Habla con ellas

-mirror.- emmm…está bien lo hare

-Twilight.- ¡Excelente! Entonces bajemos creo que nos están esperando abajo

-mirror.- bien

_Después de eso mirror y twilight bajaron a donde están las princesas_

-celestia.- ¡ah! Ahí están ¿se puede saber que los estaba demorando?

-twilight.- de hecho princesa celestia de eso quería comentarle

-celestia.- muy bien escucho

_Luego de eso mirror les conto a las princesas la trágica historia sobre su hermano que sacrifico su vida por él_

-Mirror.-y eso fue lo que paso princesa

-celestia.- ya entiendo…emmm, ósea que tu hermano en vez de ser asesino, es un héroe por salvar muchas vidas y sacrificarse por los demás ponis ¿no es así?

-Mirror.- así es, eso era lo que representaban los Black Bullet

-celestia.- ya veo…entonces en ese caso haremos una ceremonia en su nombre ¿te parece?

-mirror.- ¿una ceremonia?

-celestia.- Así es, una ceremonia pero lo haremos bajo una condición

-Mirror.- ¿Cuál

-Celestia.- que nos expliques a nosotros en que consiste esa enfermedad tuya que tienes

**Mirror Pov**

-bien, al parecer que las princesas creen que mi hermano es un héroe por lo que hizo, y piensan en hacerle una fiesta o ceremonia en su nombre pero para ello debo decirles de mi enfermedad así que…ustedes deciden**-**

**A) les cuento a ellas sobre mi extraña enfermedad y espero a que hagan la fiesta en su nombre **

**B) les digo que no se mucho sobre ella ya que por algún extraño motivo se me fue dada al nacer**

**C) les menciono todo lo que sobre ella y las desventajas que ella me trae**

**D) les digo que no me gusto hablar al respecto sobre ese tema y que no se molesten en hacerlo puesto que no es necesario**

-Bien…solo espero que cronos sea justo con las almas nobles.-

**Esta historia continuara…**


	6. Capitulo 4: sangre de alicornio

**Capítulo 4: La habilidad Secreta (Sangre de Alicornio)**

**Mirror Pov**

-bien, al parecer que las princesas creen que mi hermano es un héroe por lo que hizo, y piensan en hacerle una fiesta o ceremonia en su nombre pero para ello debo decirles de mi enfermedad así que…ustedes deciden**-**

**A) les cuento a ellas sobre mi extraña enfermedad y espero a que hagan la fiesta en su nombre**

**B) les digo que no se mucho sobre ella ya que por algún extraño motivo se me fue dada al nacer**

**C) Les menciono todo lo que sobre ella más las desventajas que ella me trae = Nivel de inteligencia + 5**

**D) les digo que no me gusto hablar al respecto sobre ese tema y que no se molesten en hacerlo puesto que no es necesario**

-Bien…puede que me ayuden y quizás comprendan el dolor que sentí al ver a mi hermano como moría frente a mis ojos"- pensé

-Muy Bien…qué más puedo perder – me dije

_Luego de eso mirror respira hondo y toma valor para hablar con las princesas_

-mirror.- muy bien…Ahora escuchen: verán yo no soy un potro o poni común, yo soy a lo que los demás llamarían un "No-Alicornio" o "No-humano" en el mundo humano y es que la razón a la que se deba eso es porque dentro mi llevo una enfermedad incurable a la que los demás doctores llamarían "Sangre de alicornio" O "Sangre de Camaleón" en el mundo humano…Muy bien ahora escuchen; dentro de esta enfermedad ahí ciertos aspectos que puedo o no controlar…

-Twilight.- ¿Ciertos aspectos?

-Mirror- Si

-Twilight- ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Mirror.- Bueno uno de los aspectos que puedo controlar es el Aura Visión una habilidad que permite ver, saber, y encontrar a los demás por su aura y esencia, pero otra de las cuales no puedo controlar es la magia que llevo dentro de mí, la cual si no la libero esta hace que yo colapse de una u otra forma…

-Twilight- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, y es que como tú no tienes cuerno no puedes liberarla, y como no la liberas esta te oprime alguna forma ¿no es así?

-Mirror.- Si, así es

-Twilight- "asombrada" ¡Vaya! Debe ser duro vivir en ese modo

-Mirror.- Uno se acostumbra

-Celestia.- Y bien mirror ¿Cómo es que se te fue concedida esa extraña enfermedad?

-Mirror.- La verdad no lo sé princesa celestia dado que esta enfermedad ya la tenía cuando nací, pero si algo se y estoy seguro es que de alguna forma esta extraña enfermedad está ligada a mi sangre ya que esta es color blanca tipo S de Synchro…

-Luna.- ¿En pocas palabras…?

-Mirror.- En pocas palabras a lo que me quiero referir es que mi enfermedad se debe a mi sangre ya que esta se puede sincronizar y convertirse en las de demás tipo y además puede hacerme sincronizar mis pensamientos con los de los demás…

-Twilight.- Pero eso solo logras a través del aura ¿No es así?

-Mirror.- Así es Twilight, estas en lo correcto

-Twilight- ¡Vaya, Que increíble! Pero oye ¿Qué otras ventajas trae tu enfermedad aparte de esa?

-Mirror.- Jejejeje, bueno otra de las ventajas que tiene esta enfermedad, es que puedo aprenderme hechizos con tan solo verlos y además puedo crear y hacer combinatorias de toda clase

-Twilight.- "Asombrada" Espera, Espera ¿¡Acaso acabas de decir que puedes crear y combinar tus propios hechizos!?

-Mirror.- Euyep…

-Twilight.- "Impresionada" ¿¡ENCERIO!? ¿Cómo le haces?

-Mirror.- Jejejeje, pues para serte sincero twilight yo solo los leo, luego los pienso, y después me imagino como los quiero

-Twilight.- ¡Vaya!

-celestia.- "sonriéndole a mirror" bien…eso era todo lo que quería saber. Twilight ya sabes, llama todos los ponis de ponyville mientras luna y yo reuniremos a los de canterlot.

-Mirror.-"impresionado" ¡Esperen, Esperen! ¿Enserio van hacerla ceremonia en su honor?

-Luna.- ¡así es mirror! Ya que si no fuera por él tu no estarías aquí, además después de salvarte la vida es un héroe y merece ser recompensado por ello ¿no lo crees mirror?

-Mirror.- "se pone triste y empieza a llorar" Si, Tienes Razón…

-celestia.- "le levanta la cara y le seca las lágrimas" hey, oye no te pongas triste…sabemos lo duro que es para ti perder a tu querido, sabiendo que en esa época no podías ayudarlo, pero oye ¿Qué te parece si consigo a alguien para que te ayude a controlar tu magia, te parece?

-Mirror.- ¿enserio?

-celestia.- "acentuando con la cabeza."

-Mirror.- está bien.

-celestia.- ok, entonces sube y arréglate que ya va estar la ceremonia

-mirror.- de acuerdo, princesa

_Después de eso mirror sube a su cuarto y se cambia…_

-Luna.- ¿hey oye hermana se puede saber que fue eso?

-celestia.- ¿Qué fue eso ?

-Luna.- si ¿Qué fue eso?

-celestia.- "se queda pensando por un momento" hammm…no lo sé hermana, de seguro me conmovió verlo así y por eso actué de esa forma, además después de pasar por todo eso y soportarlo debe ser muy valiente para eso ¿no lo crees?

-Luna.- wooow, vaya que tienes razón hermana…bien iré hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia, nos vemos

**Unas horas más tarde**

_Ya después de unas horas ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia, la mayoría de los ponis ya estaban reunidos y ya no faltaba nadie_

-celestia.- "dirigiéndose al público" ¡yeguas y caballos hoy estamos acá reunidos para conmemorar la muerte de un poni muy especial, no un poni no, Un héroe que aunque no muchos conocíamos, sacrifico y dio la vida por muchos, un héroe que si no fuera por el un poni muy especial no estará acá entre nosotros, y si no saben a qué potro me estoy refiriendo pues permítanme mencionarles que al que me estoy refiriendo no es nada más ni menos que al hermano mayor de mirror blaze: shadow blaze que sacrifico su vida por el!

-Luna- "dirigiéndose al público" ¡y no solo es eso, si no que también formo parte de una armada para proteger su ciudad y a sus seres queridos como su querido hermano mirror blaze!

-Twilight.- "dirigiéndose al público" así que sin más preámbulos permítanme presentarles el hermano de un legendario héroe "señalando a mirror": ¡Mirror blaze!

-Luna.- bien mirror ¿no vas a decir algunas palabras en su honor?

-Mirror.- ¿Eh? ¡Así! *aclaración de garganta* bien como verán mi hermano no tan solo fue alguien admirable, sino también un héroe, un héroe que para muchos era un monstruo que vendió su alma por dinero, un héroe que para muchos era una leyenda por ser temido por los enemigos, un héroe…que para mí seguirá siendo un buen hermano, y en donde quiera que estés hermano tu nombre será leyenda y tu historia será mencionada a través de los tiempos "alza la voz y grita" ¡LARGA VIDA A SHADOW BLAZE!

-todos los guardias- "al unísono" ¡LARGA VIDA A SHADOW BLAZE Y LARGA VIDA A SU LEYENDA!

-Mirror.- "Dirigiéndose al público nuevamente" Bien, gracias por su atención

_Después de eso todos felicitaron y chocaron sus cascos por las palabras que había dicho mirror, minutos más tarde la mayoría de los ponis quería hablar con el sobre su querido hermano lo cual eso a él no le agradaba mucho pero esta vez a él no le importaba, ya más tarde los ponis se llevó a cabo una fiesta en su honor la cual muchos disfrutaron, luego la mayoría de los ponis se fueron directo a sus casas._

-celestia-"felicitando a mirror" excelentes palabras mirror, quede conmovida

-mirror.- Jejeje, gracias

-celestia.- bien mirror, como te dije que te iba conseguir alguien que te ayudaría con tu enfermedad tendré que decirte que para ello tendremos que hacer un viaje…

-mirror- ¿enserio?

-celestia.- "acentuando con la cabeza"

-mirror- ¿y a donde vamos a ir?

-celestia- al reino de cristal, allí conocerás a 2 ponis que te ayudaran

-mirror.- ¡vaya!

-celestia.- pero primero debemos prepararnos para eso, así que mientras descansa, piensas las cosas y me dices tú decisión ¿de acuerdo?

-mirror- ok

-celestia.- ¡bien! Buenas noches mirror, descansa "bajando a su cuarto"

-mirror.- buenas noches

**Mirror Pov**

-bien eso no estuvo tan mal, pero me pregunto qué clase de ponis me ayudaran con mi enfermedad y que pretenderán hacer…hamm no lo sé, así que por lo visto tengo varias opciones-

**A. Ir con ellas al reino de cristal para conocer los ponis que me ayudaran**

**B. esperar un poco y prepararme para ir con ella**

**C. esperar una semana para despedirme de pinkie, de las demás y hacer unas cosas antes de irme**

**D. pensar bien las cosas y prepararme para lo que está por venir después**

Bien solo espero que mi hermano este feliz donde quiera que este ¡LARGA VIDA A CRONOS Y LARGA VIDA A SHADOW BLAZE!

**Esta historia continuara… **


End file.
